thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miguel (TV Series)
Miguel is a young man and Felipe's cousin who is a member of the Vatos gang and is seen in AMC's The Walking Dead. He was briefly held captive by Rick Grimes before being released in exchange for Glenn Rhee. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta Nursing Home Almost nothing is known about Miguel's life prior to the outbreak; he may have been living in the city of Atlanta during his lifetime along with his cousin, Felipe. He has several tattoos on him, one on his neck of a plant/flower (most likely a marijuana leaf), the other side of his neck has a gang symbol as well as his left forearm which are most likely when he may have joined the Vatos gang at some point and has been with them since the outbreak. Due to his age, size, and agility, Miguel was most likely a scout for the gang. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Vatos" As Daryl Dixon covers Glenn Rhee who is running after the bag of guns on the streets of Atlanta, Miguel creeps up towards the exit in the alley in which Daryl pops out and aims his crossbow at him. Miguel screams "AYÚDAME" (meaning "help me" in Spanish), prompting Jorge and Felipe to arrive and beat Daryl up, which is when Glenn arrives with the guns. They leave Daryl and abduct Glenn, but leave the guns behind due to Felipe being injured by Daryl's arrow. Miguel is then taken captive and briefly held in a foreman's office of a building. The men demand Miguel bring them to his stronghold, where they meet Guillermo. Guillermo demands for Miguel back and the guns, or Glenn would be killed. It is either that, or Rick and his men return "locked and loaded" in which Miguel becomes uneasy, asking for Guillermo to reconsider. Later, Rick Grimes and his party return to the base armed and ready. The door opens for the men and they usher Miguel inside and confront Guillermo for the second time. Miguel is released unharmed as an act of goodwill. He continues to live with his fellow survivors and Vatos members in the compound trying to help the elderly. However, his current fate is unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Miguel has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Abuela Miguel is the grandson of Abuela, although they were never seen interacting. It is assumed that they had a basic grandmother-grandson relationship. Felipe Guillermo refers to Miguel as "Felipe's little cousin". Felipe and Jorge attempted to save Miguel from Daryl then beat up and kidnap Glenn. They left behind Miguel much to his horror, but he was reunited with them when Rick and his group returned him. Felipe took an arrow in the butt trying to save Miguel. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Vatos" Trivia *Anthony Guajardo, who portrayed Miguel, has expressed interest in returning to the TV series.Interview: Actor Anthony Guajardo, Miguel On The Walking Dead Geektyrant (2011) Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Minor Characters Category:Vatos Category:All TV Series Characters